Tails
by HolySinner
Summary: Rin does something naughty on Yuukio's bed...And who knew Yuukio had a tail fetish? Contains lemon, twincest, and kinky things with tails.
1. Chapter 1

Rin let out a hiss, hating the fact he was doing this. It was so wrong, but...Oh-so right...

He lay on Yuukio's bed, completely naked, ass in the air and face pressed into the sheets. His erect cock hung below him, beads of pre-come leaking from its tip. But his hands lay farther down, or in this case, farther up. Three fingers thrust in and out of his ass, at an increasingly fast pace. His other hand was wrapped around his tail,holding it tightly and moving up and down. He moaned like a whore, drool leaking from his mouth onto the sheet beneath him. "Yuukio...Yukkio, Yuukio, YuukiooooaaHHH~!" He screamed out, growing in pitch and volume, till he was cumming onto the bed. streaks of semen flew threw the air, before splatting onto the bed.

He'd been doing this more and more often of late,sinfully pleasuring himself on his brother's bed. It had all started a few weeks ago, when Yuukio had grabbed his tail a bit lighter than usual, causing a static reaction to flow through his veins, and heat to pool in his nethers. When he had went and masturbated after that, he couldn't help but think of Yuukio. His sexual attraction to his brother was wrong, but...he couldn't help it, and Yuukio was now the sole object of his desires. So this scene here was a regular occurrence.

The difference this time, however, was that when Rin rolled over onto his back, there was Yuukio, standing in the doorway. "Gahh! Yuukio!" Rin yelled, shooting up into a sitting position. He grabbed the closest object, which happened to be Yuukio's pillow, and covered his crotch with it. "I-I-I I can explain!" Yuukio just stared. "You just came by touching your tail...?" He asked slowly. Rin nodded guiltily. Yuukio walked slowly forward, placing each step carefully. Rin flinched, closing his eyes and waiting to be punched or, even worse, shot.

What he didn't expect was to hear Yuukio kneeling down, and then - "Ahh!" Rin gasped out, his eyes flashing open as he felt something warm and wet trail up his tail, displacing the soft blue fur. Looking down, he saw Yuukio holding the fluffy tip in one fist, tongue outstretched to the tail. "Mmm...Rin..." He moaned out, voice husky with lust. Rin leaned back on his hands, tongue lolling out as Yuukio worked magic on his tail, nibbling up the edge of it and then laving his tongue down again. "Mmmhh...I've wanted to do this for so long, Rin..." Yuukio groaned, rubbing his cock through his pants as he suckled on part of Rin's tail. Rin, unable to process though at the moment, merely scratched at the bed, desperate for release. He gasped and stiffened when he felt Yuukio 's teeth graze up his tail, and then the tip being enveloped in the younger twin's mouth.

Ropes of semen flew through the air as Rin came hard, harder than he's ever came before. This was like one of his fantasy's, but...It was real.

"We're not done yet..." Yuukio said, his voice laced with lust. He climbed onto the bed, hovering over Rin. "I want you to fuck yourself. Now." He commanded, beginning to open his fly. "Wh-wha...?" Rin said, confused. Yuukio grabbed his tail again, eliciting a gasp from Rin, and sucked on the end of it, being sure to wet it. Then he brought it down, and pressed into Rin's pre-prepared ass.

Rin groaned, the feeling of pleasure overtaking him. '_This is a delicious sin..._' Thought Yuukio, as he began to rub his cock, stroking it up and down above Rin's face. Rin groaned and leaned up, licking the hard appendage as he slid his tail in and out of himself.

They soon fell into a rhythm completely in-syn with each other - They even moaned each other's names at the same time. Yuukio stroked his dick, and Rin sucked the younger twin's balls whilst he repeatedly impaled himself on his tail. The long, whip-like appendage was slick now, having been thrust mostly all the way in multiple times. Rin was drowning in ecstasy - Yuukio was close as well.

"YUUKIOOOAHHHHAH!" "RIN!" Both came in unison. Yuukio collapsed onto rin, Their semen mixing and beginning to stick their stomach's together - But neither cared.

"Yuukio..." Rin started, but his twin brought up a hand to silence him. "Mmm...We can talk in the morning..." He said, wrapping his arms under Rin's back. The demon smiled lightly, pulling his tail out of himself and wrapping it around Yuukio's leg.

"Oh, And Rin?"

"Hmm?

"You're going to have something thicker than that tail in you tomorrow."

"I think I'll take them both..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rin let out a low groan as he felt that skilled hand disappear between his legs, curling around his tail and bringing him ever-so close to completion..."Rin..." Came the voice of Yuukio, but Rin didn't open his eyes. He was so close...

"Rin, Your moaning in your sleep again." Yuukio said, reaching down to pull the blanket off of his sleeping brother. He got a surprise, however, as Rin came just as he pulled the blanket off, spraying semen all over Yuukio's face and chest.

Yuukio dropped the blanket. His eyebrow twitched in anger, yet his eyes...His eyes held lust. Rin opened his own eyes, staring up at Yuukio with a pleading look. "Yuukio...I'm so hot~" said, saliva dripping from his mouth as he talked, thick strings connecting his top and bottom lips. He rolled over, lifting his ass into the air and stretching his tail out, curling it around one of Yuukio's wrists. '"Yuuukkiiooooo...!" He groaned out, reaching a hand between his legs and palming his still-hard cock.

A strange scent filled the air, a mixture of sex and roses. It made Yuukio's head spin, all of his blood flowing down to his groin as the scent and sight of the moment forced lust to take over his mind. "Ahh fuck..." He muttered, leaning forward and climbing on top of Rin, all rational thought forgotten in his arousal. He dry humped his younger sibling like a horny dog, not even caring that his pants were still on in his mad rush for friction. Rin groaned, his tail unconsciously moving back to unbutton Yuukio's slacks.

In less than a minute, the pants were open, Yuukio's hard dick springing to attention. Suddenly realizing this, the older sibling thrust forward with all his might, burying himself to the hilt in the demon's tight ass. They both let out a groan, Yuukio beginning to thrust relentlessly at an almost in-human speed, not even stopping to think that he may be hurting his little brother.

But, strangely enough, All that Rin felt was pleasure. Pleasure so strong he couldn't even remember his own name. He was an animal, unable to think of anything but his need to mate...

"Hey, You wanted to try double stuffing, didn't you...?" Yuukio said suddenly, still pounding into Rin relentlessly. Not giving the boy a chance to answer(though he couldn't have anyway), Yuukio immediately grabbed the blue tail that had been twisting in the air in front of him, slurping the tip into his mouth. He wet it, then reached down and shoved it roughly into Rin's ass, alongside his own dick.

Rin was in heaven. Or, more accurately, hell. He came immediately, spraying his seed onto the bed with a low groan. Still, Yuukio kept pounding him.

* * *

Their fucking continued on for eight hours, until both fell asleep, Yuukio still buried inside of Rin's ass.

The morning, however, was not very pleasant. Nor was it expected by the teacher what would happen as he awoke..

* * *

**YES. THERE WILL BE THIRD CHAPTER.**

**Just wanted to let you know. **

**~ Your lovable pornographic angel, HolySinner**


End file.
